Cough Syrup
by thatdragonchic
Summary: Hayton (Hiccup) Haddock seems like your normal teenager from the common eye, but behind his mask of normalicy at school, He's a famous YouTuber with famous friends. He deals with the perspective of having to be an idol to teens and children world round and his own inside problems that he tries and keep to himself and those close to him. Can he manage not break his cover?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so before I start the story, this is a how to train your dragon modern AU! Hayton = the dearly beloved Hiccup Haddock. Future preferences, Astrid stays Astrid. Snotlout becomes Snipe, the rest will probably be the same. Steven Haddock = Stoick Haddock. Soooo ENJOY! **_

The lights were set up, the amps were in place, and the only thing missing was the star of the show. Hayton was looking through his vinyl records in the room next to his recording studio. His bright green eyes trained on finding one record and one only. His soft hands flipping through each record, examining them carefully.

"Hey hotshot! Ready to record?" A girl asked padding into the room, head phones around her neck, wearing her black t-shirt and jeans like Hayton and Zion. Taylor Rodricks was the only girl of their small group. She had light brown hair and glossy hazel-brown eyes.

"Sorry Miss Manager, I'm looking for something!" he called, looking in one of his vinyl books.

"Yeah Miss Manager, he's looking for something!" Zion said walking in.

"God, go get a tan," Hayton joked as he looked over at Zion. "You couldn't be any paler."

"Thanks, I've been working on looking white," Zion answered inspecting his arms carefully. Taylor chuckled at the boys as the continued the conversation. "What are you laughing at Tay? How white I am? I'm sorry, we can't all keep our tans all year round!"

"I'm sorry its funny!" She giggled as Hayton spun around and cheered to himself, finding whatever he was looking for. "Found the record Hay?"

"Yes. Yes I did," he smiled a dashing smile, his dark auburn hair falling in his eyes.

"Good. Now hurry because I have to go dress shopping with my mom," Taylor said.

"Dress shopping? You have a million dresses that you've only worn, I dunno, once before! Just wear one of those," Hayton complained grabbing his guitar and head phones, standing next to her.

"It's one of those girl things bro," Zion said.

"Makes sense," Hayton smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Would you guys like to go with me instead?" she asked crossing her arms challenging them.

"Sure, I'll let my mom drive us to the mall tomorrow," Zion said. Hayton smiled and walked into the booth, plugging in his head phones and putting them on.

_**Hi guys! This is my first story on here, but I decided to take a shot and give it a try to post on here for a change. Cool right? Not really... Anyways, I'm currently working on chapter three, so Chapter two will be up soon and later on chapter 3! Hope you like my story, I work so hard on my writing. Any and all critism is open to me and I would love to hear what you have to say in the comments. Uhhh this is a bit awkward because its a new audience I guess? *Scratches back of neck* So... updating soon? THANKS GUYS! BYEEEE ~Ammy **_


	2. Chapter 2

This dress made her look fat, that dress made her look too skinny (can't look anorexic, that's bad), and this dress wasn't her color, that dress had too much color! Are all girls like this? The poor boys just didn't understand. Hayton had found the perfect dress. It was a dark pink with darker/lighter shades of pink and purple mixed in, and it was short and didn't reveal too much of her chest. Just what she was looking for.

"What do you think of this red dress?" She asked as Hayton came back by Zion and Taylor.

"Too long and tight and red just isn't your color girlfriend," Zion snapped his fingers, his lips puckered and eyes quizzical. How did I end up with them as friends? Hayton thought before chuckling to himself.

"He's right you know. It's too elegant. That's just not you," Hayton explained, laying the dress next to Zion as for her to not see it.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Taylor asked frustrated, lifting her hair and then letting it down. The two fifteen year old boys looked at their friend before exchanging glances and then the dress. "What are you not telling me?" she huffed.

"Well… there is one dress we know you'd like," Hayton hinted, before lifting the dress. She squealed from happiness, her eyes lit up from glee.

"This is perfect! Thank you Hay," she stated hugging Hayton tightly before letting go. "I need to try it on." Taylor slipped into the dressing room and slipped into the beautiful dress. She smiled twirling around. Hayton knew her too well. She walked, as the boys gave flirtatious whistles.

"That dress is sex-ay," Hayton teased.

"Stunning darling. Fabulous," Zion said in his 'gay designer' voice, more than likely practicing for a skit Hayton was putting together for his YouTube page.

"Thank you," Taylor smiled at them, blush tinting her cheeks. "Shall we go buy it and then go to the make-up store to get new lip stick compact and shimmer?"

"Sure. Wait, shimmer?" Hayton stated confused.

"Yeah. Shimmer," Taylor replied obviously and then going to change out of the dress. When she came out Hayton was on his phone and Zion was reading a book that was due after spring break. She cleared her throat and Hayton was first to look up.

"Mind explaining what shimmer is and why you get it at a makeup store? I thought it was fancy word for colorful dust," he stated as she rolled her eyes.

"It's like blush, but its shimmery. It makes your face… err… sparkle?" Taylor explained to the clueless boy of a best friend she had.

"Don't you mean shimmer?" He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Same difference. Now let's go," she said before giving Hayton the shut up before I start you piss me off and I get bitchy about it look. He put his hands up in defense and dropped the topic as Zion lagged behind, chuckling at the couple.

_**Thanks so much for reading! Updating later on. Still working on chapter three :/ Hope you enjoyed, review below! What do you think of it so far? Anything you wish to see? How do you feel about the relationships so far? Any comments or questions feel free to post them in the reviews! Thanks again! ~Ammy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh look guys! I'm finally back! Its a bit early and this is probably the only free time I'll find today, considering we're holding a dinner party later. But... who really cares. Besides that, new chapter is here yay! Read and review and give me any feed back you have! Thanks for reading guys! I also have an after question which I'd really like you guys to answer... sooooo yeah. THANKS BYEE **_

Hayton and Taylor were in ridiculous rich people costumes, while Zion was dressed up in a brown t-shirt, jeans and a scarf around his neck. Their friend Kiara was there, pretending to be a fashion model, along with a few other friends of Hayton's and Taylor's and Zion's. It was, in some ways more than others, a large mess of drama and practice and noise.

"Okay guys! Scene four of Skit-Flip three!" Hayton announced. The Skit-Flips are video's Hayton's fans on YouTube adore. They're little skits, each having nothing to do with the other, that were tied together and simply there to make you laugh. The whole of it was mainly based around a Swedish couple running a fashion and music company, in which the couple was Hayton and Taylor.

"Where do you want me to fall?" Kiara asked before putting the piece of bubble gum Hayton handed her in her mouth.

"Oh you know, somewhere you won't hurt yourself like halfway down the runway or… off the runway? Nothing big," Hayton replied before patting her on the back. "Ready Zion?"

"Yeah bro!" He called back.

"Models and Kiara?" Hayton called looking at his check board and then preparing the camera, focusing it, while Geff, his friend, prepared the other.

"Yeah we're ready!" Chirped Lola as she bounced a bit. Hayton smiled and called for the camera's to roll, as he himself started recording. The models walked out one by one in order to be picked for the actual fashion show.

"Not enough spunk darling," Zion would say in a heavy foreign (was that Swedish?) accent. "No, I don't like your face. Too mad." His commentary and accent were funny to say the least. Some scenes they had to retake because the girls would start down right laughing, but who could blame them? Zion was a humorous person. It wasn't Hayton and Zion's best work, but their crew and support group seemed to love it. Kiara walked up on stage, she was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans with sneakers and she was beaming, while her hair (which she got bleached and died light pink) was a tossling mess.

"Perfect darling! Yes, yes! Work it!" Zion called in his accent, making even Hayton laugh. This was ridiculous and stupid to say the least but his fans were always demanding he made more of them. Hayton wasn't all too big on YouTube yet, but he did have 5,000 something subscribers and it was nice to read the comments he received and requests for his more… stupid humor side. All his work was appreciated by those loyal and dedicated to him. It was pleasant. "Okay, now flip your hair and turn, right dere! Yes! Dere!" Zion called in the ridiculous accent. At that point, Kiara was supposed to fall, in turn she did. She fell center stage and ended up staggering _off _the stage in a fake haze. Hayton called for them to cut the cameras and everybody burst out laughing as she rolled on the floor laughing.

"Next scene! Me and Taylor, into the library guys!" At Hayton's word they went out into the library. Hayton and Taylor were standing center floor, arguing about something stupid, in even stupider accents.

"I FOUND DEE ONE!" Zion cried as he entered the room boldly, flipping his scarf out of his face.

"Oh, you're finally getting married! I t could've swore that would never happened!" Taylor chirped. In all honesty, Z was a nice guy with good (and at some points annoying) humor, its unlikely a girl wouldn't fall for him. Not to mention he was pretty good looking, with Black hair and brown eyes and such.

"No," Zion scoffed. "I meant a super model."

"Oh… well… better luck next time eh?" Hayton teased in his equally ridiculous accent. _Three more hours of filming these sketches. Great. _Hayton thought, not all too excited for the time to come.

000

Pizza was any teenager's best friend. It was greasy and fatty and filling. The group of ten had taken a break from filming (most of them played several roles) and were enjoying a pizza. A nice, warm pizza with extra cheese. Each teenager had a face stuffed with the gooey mess of crust and sauce and cheese.

"Okay, so, I think Jerry Panwisher might ask me to his junior prom!" Taylor squealed.

"Ew, _him?" _Hayton asked slightly disgusted she'd want to go with that self-centered jock.

"No, the other Jerry Panwisher," Zion rolled his eyes.

"But why _him?" _Hayton asked. He hated that guy. He was self-centered and a player and disgusting and Hayton couldn't help feel _protective _of Taylor when she talked about him or was even around him. Hayton knew this kid was trouble, not just because he was a full year older than them. But what could he do? He went to a different school than Taylor and Zion.

"Because I like him!" Taylor answered defensively, biting into another slice of pizza. Hiccup rolled his eyes and ignored her while she glared back. Why did he care so much? She could like whoever she wanted. That wasn't his business, even if he was her best friend since most of their known lives.

"So… how about filming some more?" Devin, one of their friends suggested.

"Sure, let's go set up the camera's," Hayton agreed and got up almost instantly, not wanting to talk to Taylor at the moment. Why was she so defensive? He was just looking out for her! _If only I could stop caring. _Hayton knew that was halfway to impossible because for all the years he's known her, he's done nothing but care for her… care for her like a good friend should and maybe _she _just didn't care so much for him anymore.

_**After Question: How many of you want this to become a Hiccstrid story? If so, comment and I will definitely try to work it in a little better. Thanks for reading guys 3 Ammy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two updates in one day? You lucky dogs! I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews and views of my story by the way! And if you looked, I changed the rating to T because I think the story is going to grow more... intense and/or mature later on. I think a good amount of you will be pleased with this part of the story. I think. I'll see you guys in my after thought! ~Ammy **_

There was less than a week of spring break and Astrid Hofferson was determined to make it hers. The poor girl has been dragged along all week by parents, homework and friends, without a moment to spare for herself, and its time she earned it. _Maybe I'll find Hayton online… _Astrid thought with her hopes high. She was talking about Hayton Haddock. The boy who she's desperately 'hated' since fifth grade because he wasn't as popular as her. So maybe she liked him… why was that such a big deal? Oh yeah… maybe because nobody else, or, nobody _important _liked him.

It was almost one in the morning, so she'd have to be really quiet… but she pulled out her purple and green laptop and plugged it in. She logged into twitter and tumblr and began to search him, and to her surprise she _found him. _And what was insane was he had thousands, literally _thousands _of followers. This couldn't be… her Hayton could it? She clicked on a twitter picture he had recently posted, it _was _Hayton and another guy and the picture was personally taken by the boy in question. Why was he so famous though?

She scrolled through his tweets, many of them answers to random girls or boys who'd asked random questions that were irrelevant to anything. She clicked another answer that was simply _We'll be uploading soon_. _Uploading what _Astrid thought. Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked to see the question.

_When is a new video coming out Hay? _Video? Video for what? Astrid was confused by the whole situation and retired to google since his twitter was being of no use to her. She typed in his name, and to her surprise a bunch of YouTube video's and website links came up and _they were all about him_. She clicked on one of the available video links, a video that had a song title and artist. A cover. By Hayton. Could he even sing? What if he was really bad?

_"Alright, already the show goes on all night, 'til the morning we dream so long, Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up, just remember when you come up, the show goes on. Don't you ever had the feeling that you was bein' had, do that shit that make you mad, they treat you like a slave, with chains all on your soul and put whips up on your back, they be lying through they teeth, hope you slip off your path. I don't switch up I just laugh, put my kicks up they desk. Unaffected by they threats and then get busy on they ass. See that's how the chi-town made me, that's how my mommy raised me," _And so on. She looked to see the song was called _The Show Goes On _by Lupe Fiasco. Hayton, in all respect, had a beautiful voice, even if he'd only sang the first few lines and then rapped the rest until back to the chorus.

Astrid couldn't help but feel just a little more head over heels for the brown/red hair, green eyed boy. His voice was a golden river through her headphones, soothing in a way. She watched almost all his video's that night, staying up until four AM. She watched both skit-flips, any vlogs he'd posted, all the little videos of him sitting in front of a camera talking to his viewers, and to her, he was inspirational. There were comments upon comments under some of his video's saying that he was a life saver or that he was somebodies idol or even their inspiration.

He was so… social and kind to them when met out on the street too. She saw some videos of him interacting with fans at some YouTube thing called _VidCon _and was almost jealous of the girls who were there. He was so… _real _with them. The way he never was with her or would be with her. He didn't know her any further than the mean and popular cover she put on. He barely recognized her any further than that, or that she could see.

She commented on one of the fan meet and greet videos, using her fake name Clarisse Summers. She even dared to comment on one of his videos. What was her life coming to? Was she really… technically… stalking the guy whom she was head over heels for?

She went to his tumblr, linked in a video, and scrolled through it. It looked pretty cool, and was almost a look into his thoughts. There was a bunch of random thoughts in text posts that had thousands of reblogs, he was even bigger on there, and it was obvious. He had gifs of how much he hurt some days, he had things on staying strong, he had a little tab on his art work (which was absolutely spectacular) and another one for Music that he himself wrote.

000

Hayton was up late. Since his dad was out preaching politics somewhere, it didn't really matter what he did and when. He had the can of his favorite ice cream next to him while he sat up editing the video he filmed earlier. He and Taylor hadn't talked much after their little disagreement that afternoon. He had a new comment on one of his videos, some girl names Clarisse Summers. _Nice voice, I think you're real cute. _He chuckled and replied. _Thanks Clarisse, I work hard on my hair every morning. _That was a joke, he barely did anything but comb out his hair every morning, occasionally spike it. She probably wouldn't see it until later that day since it was only like three in the morning, nothing big.

Taylor had tweeted something about bumping into her crush and talking to him in town that night… Hayton couldn't help but feel jealous. Okay, so _maybe, mayyybe _he liked Taylor. If anything he adored the girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, but she had her eyes set on somebody else. Somebody that wasn't him and it was only typical that that was the case. He liked her, she didn't feel that way. Maybe… he could make her jealous with somebody from school. Somebody… _jealous worthy. _But he didn't want to _use _anybody though. Maybe he could… like somebody else or… go out with a girl who likes him. He wouldn't be using her then, would he? He would go out with her because she liked him and he was… doing her a favor almost. That's not using the person, was it?

The girls from marching band weren't half bad or maybe somebody from his dance group. Astrid Hofferson was beautiful and athletic and not half bad. No, that wouldn't work. Maybe that girl Abby from his math and history classes. Astrid was in his math and history classes, and all his other honors classes. Maybe, Lea from gym? No she was too girly. Astrid wasn't all too girly and she was pretty sporty. Her blonde hair looked really soft, and she has nice blue eyes, she couldn't be half bad as she puts herself to be could she? He caught her longingly staring at him during some classes. Maybe… maybe he could make this work?

Hayton sighed. "Why is high school so damn complicated," he muttered. His head was spinning. Maybe he did like Astrid, but maybe he didn't. Considering how she looks at him, she must like _him, _right? So if he asked her out, it couldn't be for his own needs, but more so because _she _likes _him. _Right? Hayton groaned before shoving a spoon of ice cream into his mouth. The cold, fatty substance was relaxing and made his body feel better. It cooled him off but he'd have to work off all the junk food he ate today tomorrow morning. Probably run a few miles or practice his dance routines for a couple hours but right now his head was spinning. He wanted Taylor to like him and he wanted her to completely _envy _the girl he was dating, but then again he didn't want to hurt the other girl. Which, in any case he'll probably end up doing if he doesn't stop liking Taylor.

_Maybe I should sleep on this _Hayton thought as he capped the ice cream, turned the TV off and shut down his laptop. He went to the kitchen and put the ice cream away and then went upstairs to his room. In all truth, his house was huge. The mansion was too big for the boy and his dad, but then again, Hayton and his dad needed all that space for other things. It was still a bit spacious and kind of creepy at night. Hayton jogged the rest of the way to his room on the second floor, closing the door and turning on the lights. The vinyl record panel wall he had behind his bed was illuminating with the little built in purple/blue lights under the fake records, his regular lights were colorful 'party light bulbs' in which all the color around him made him feel better. He stripped of his clothes, leaving himself in only his underwear, turned off his lights, and went to bed, the vinyl panel lights behind his bed, illuminating while his vinyl record player from his grandparents was softly blasting Louis Armstrong. _How nice to go to sleep troubled… _he thought as he finally drifted off into a somewhat peaceful and relaxing sleep.

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Longer than the others, but thats okay right? I think a lot of you were pleased with the little Hiccstrid factor that I threw in there ^=^ But... the first part was part of my original, almost perfect little story but now... I think I have other idea's that involve the second part. Tell me what you thought and give any feed back you have below! Thanks guys! Byeeee ~ Ammy (P.S. I may update soon, but don't get too excited. XD Sorry.)) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry Y'all had to wait so long for this :/ Like I said on one of my other stories, I've been a bit occupied. But here is the long awaited chapter five! Enjoy! ~Ammy **_

School. It was torturous for Hayton. He normally sat with his band friends (he was head drummer) and worked as hard as he could to get all A's. Drama scented the halls and framed the students. Junior prom was next week, and all the younger girls were trying to get asked out to get in. Hayton and most of his friends were sophomores, not Junior's, so they were especially desperate to get in, except him himself who could care less.

"This is so stupid," Hayton mumbled as Taylor tweeted about Jerry and positive she'd be going to junior prom. _Why aren't I good enough for her? I was always there for her… not him. _Hayton thought as he sat down in his English honors class. He saw _Astrid _sit down a few seats next to him and maybe his heart didn't flutter the way it did around Taylor but he did feel fairly pleased seeing her sit only two chairs to the left of him. She and Ronda, Ruffnut, Thornston (seat next to him) were whispering about him, he supposed considering he heard his name one or two times. If he really paid attention, he could catch on to every word they said, but his mind was elsewhere, sketching things out in his sketchbook.

A note landed on his desk as class started, from Ruffnut. He sighed and rolled his eyes. The popular girl had an obvious crush on Hayton since forever and if anyone judged that, they would get a… no pun intended… rough housed punch to the nose. Hayton looked over at the girl who blushed once catching his glance and opened the note. _Party at my house, Friday 8 PM after the game. Be there? _Hayton wasn't sure he wanted to go. Drinking, loud music, people he didn't like, probable sex? Yep, that sounded like hell to him.

_Sorry I can't. Busy that night… doing personal things. _He passed the letter over, and the girl seemed disappointed. She sent it back to him. _Next time? _Hiccup considered it. He felt bad for the girl, how she wanted him to be there to talk with him so badly. _I'll consider it Ruff. _He smiled handing it to her and went to jotting the notes on the smart board down in his notebook. He glanced over, catching Astrid's longing gaze at him, only for her to look away and blush. He smiled to himself… maybe this could work.

000

Astrid couldn't have imagined a more torturous but spectacular day. Hayton smiled at her _twice. _She even got paired up with him for classwork and he was _nice _to her, like really nice. He was absolutely laid back and… he was just so _smart. _Ruffnut knew of Astrid's crush and didn't mind one bit because, Ruff knew that a boy like Hayton could never like a girl like her. They just didn't work. But him and _Astrid _seemed like a match made in heaven to Ruffnut.

Astrid and Ruffnut Astrid's house after school. The door to the house closed and Astrid squealed. "Did you _see _that? He smiled at me when he passed us walking home!" She hated feeling like a little school girl, fangirling over a crush but she couldn't help it. He was perfect.

"Maybe he likes you," Ruff suggested.

"You think so?" Astrid said.

"I don't know, _maybe _he does. Then he'll ask you out, and fall in love and then you guys will get married and have four kids."

"That's a bit ahead of yourself." Astrid rolled her eyes before Ruff squealed. "Why are you squealing?"

"Look at this photo he just posted!" She showed Astrid his most recent twit-pic, He was biting his lip while one of his friends was making a weird face. It was absolutely adorable.

"Wait… he and that guy behind him are really close. What if he's like… gay?"

"Ewe, dude, Hayton and Zion are like brothers. That would be absolutely messed up."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Astrid heaved a sigh of relief at the affirmation, and took the phone staring at the picture. His green eyes were positively glowing as his nice brown hair fell over his forehead and part of his right eye. And the way he bit his lip… Astrid was dying inside. He was too perfect. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Can I have like… my ovaries back? Because they all just exploded."

"You are so pathetic."

"Well… it's true," Astrid finished. "Want to eat something? I'm making pasta."

"Fine, but… he said that the flip-skit thingy that he makes, this new one is going to be the last one and then he's going to put making video's on hold for a while."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, but that's what he just tweeted," Ruff said. "It literally says on Tumblr, _This is one of my hardest decisions but right now posting videos will be hard. After my new video, that'll be the last for a while but please hold with me until I figure crap out. Thanks guys ~Hayton. _It's kind of heart breaking."

"Yeah because you've been his biggest fan since you could remember. I just got into his videos and stuff, I guess I can wait." _But I really can't. He better keep posting photo's to make up for that._

**_Ooooh so a little bit of Hiccstrid, just a little bit. Astrid is a bit... not herself here but I think its okay to be different with your best friend. Yeah? Review any comments or feedback you have for me? Thanks guys. less than three ~Ammy 3 _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guess who's still alive? I am! yeahhhh its been awhile hasn't it? Well here's what went down this past week or so. I was visiting a bunch of people and Ramadan (Muslim Holiday of fast.) just finished so I was up with holiday's these past few days. On monday, two days before the holiday, I got a 48 hour virus so I was brain dead. But now I'm here and I should update soon. Review this for me and I should have the new chapter up ASAP. Love y'all ~Ammy 3**_

"Guess who just got asked out to junior prom!" Taylor exclaimed as she waltzed into Hayton's small, main living room, decorated with white Christmas lights and was painted an earthy subtle brown.

"You?" He asked a bit disappointed. She didn't notice her friends' downful mood as he was replying to fans on Twitter.

"Yeah! Can you believe Jerry likes me?"

"No not at all! It's just so magical, isn't it?" He said mock happy. She didn't notice that this guy would rip her to shreds now did she? Hayton knew Jerry was only using her, or if he liked her, it wouldn't last. He knew, Taylor didn't.

"Why must you be so negative? Aren't you happy for me?" She was irritated. What was wrong with Hayton lately? Why did he suddenly _care _about the boys she went out with so much? "You're being too clingy." She accidently spoke out. She didn't mean that. Did she?

"Excuse me?" He glared at her. "I was just looking out for you because I know he'll _hurt you. _You know what? Forget it.I'm happy for you okay? I'm just not in the mood today."

"I… I didn't mean that Hayton." Her eyes widened as she realized how mad he really was at her. How long had he been mad at her? Wait… why was he mad? Because she liked a boy? That's stupid. "I don't get why you've been so mad at me though."

"Because I'm _obviously _not important to you anymore. So why bother talking to me when you never talk about anything but your stupid boy toy? Why don't you go bother somebody else? Because I've lost any heart to care about somebody who doesn't care for me." He got up and pushed passed her running upstairs to his room. Her heart shattered as her lip quivered and tears filled her eyes. Had he really just said he didn't care about her anymore? Did she really not care about him anymore? She looked at the stairs he'd just climbed and was desperately yearning to follow him and make things right, but how could she? He was angry and not thinking straight and she messed up. She messed up so bad.

How much has she recently been showing her appreciation for her best friend? All she ever talked about was Jerry this and Jerry that. He was right. She'd been a jerk to him. She deserved to hear it. But why couldn't she leave? Because this became her home and she had no clue where Zion lived. He never told. Maybe she'll just call Kiara and they can go dress shopping. That'll help won't it? No it won't. She always goes dress shopping with Hayton. Why was she still in his living room? And why was she crying in _his _living room? This all made no sense. Maybe she should go home. Home… her mother would question her… Why did she have to mess up so bad? He was her everything… her best friend… her rock… her supporter. Her everything.

000

Hayton sat curled up on his bed. He wasn't crying, he was just mad. Everything was about Jerry. Everything was about going to prom. Everything was about being popular. It wasn't the same anymore. Ever since that little crush of hers walked into her world, nothing has been the same. But had he really just… left her like that? Left her still standing there? Like _that? _He saw how shattered she looked… it was just as shattered as he felt. But maybe he can move on now. Who needs her?

He needs her… No. He doesn't need her. He'll be just fine, right? Of course he would. He's went through too much that he couldn't make it through a silly little break up with his friend… or _best friend. _He decided to go online and try talking to Astrid. He logged into his Facebook and searched her, only to find she'd recently liked his page. He clicked on her name to friend her, only to see her almost immediate acceptance and that she was logged on.

_Hayton Haddock: Hi Astrid_

_Astrid Hofferson: Hello Hayton. Why are you texting me? And from your… fan page or whatever. _

_Hayton Haddock: Depends… why'd you like my "Fan Page or whatever" _

_Astrid Hofferson: Because. _

_Hayton Haddock: Because what?_

_Astrid Hofferson: I was interested in why you had it. _

_Hayton Haddock: Mmmhm. _

_Astrid Hofferson: What's that supposed to mean? _

_Hayton Haddock: Nothing really. Are you going to Ruffs party?_

_Astrid Hofferson: … Yeah why do you care? _

_Hayton Haddock: Just wondering. Wanna hang out sometimes? _

_Hayton Haddock: As friends I mean… _

_Astrid Hofferson: …_

_Astrid Hofferson: …._

_Astrid Hofferson: Okay. Where and when? _

_Hayton Haddock: Depends on my schedule. _

_Astrid Hofferson: What do you have to do? _

_Hayton Haddock: I dunno, why don't you watch some of those video's I post on my "fan page" and you can find out. XD _

_Astrid Hofferson: Shut up. I have to go before my mom yells up a storm on me not studying. Night Hayton. _

_Hayton Haddock: Night Astrid. I should go to, I have math to finish. _

Hayton was about to log off when his Facebook buzzed with a message once more. Astrid.

_Astrid Hofferson: BTW you're not half bad Haddock. _

_Hayton Haddock: Same to you Hofferson. _

Astrid was dying. He was just talking… or texting her. Like actually acknowledging her being on earth. And he said she wasn't half bad. That means he liked her, right? Why did he text her to start with? Or befriend her? That meant something didn't it? And he asked her out… sort of. Well… it was a date wasn't it? If it was him and her and nobody else. But what if his friends came along? Those really awesome ones she'd be made fool of in front of... Who was she kidding? He was so much better than her. She should give up on trying to impress him. Or maybe… there was hope. He did talk to her that was sign. Or in Astrid's mind it was a sign.

_**A/N**_ _**What'd you guys think? Review your comments and any critiques you have for me. Thanks guys! See ya soon ~Ammy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Oh guys! So I'm back with a new chapter. In one day? Gasssp! Ammy what happened? I had free time x) Lucky you guys right? So can I just thank y'all for reviewing. Especially Miss/Mr. xxAO1xxSNIPER for reviewing on all my stories and for giving me any advice needed. Also to anybody else who's been helping me and giving me tips or what they want to see and even just reviewing. LESS THAN THREE ~Ammy (Chapter below. You may want to read it because I worked really hard on it! And there is some nice drama added!) **_

Ally Way Kids. They were the rebellion of dance. They got their name from the ally way they started in and ended up using as a practice area. It was actually pretty big. Hayton was their current star and eye captivator, he may forever remain that way. He always put so much heart and soul and effort into dance, that he just kind of… captured your attention. Hayton knew what he was doing, even if he didn't always put the choreography together, he could always perfect it during their rehearsals. It was a rare magic that not every dancer could encase in them.

"From the top!" Monica, a collective senior and long term friend of Hayton's called as the restarted the dance she choreographed and they agreed to work into their next live performance. _Closer… closer… turn the lights up, up in here and she shines just like a star. _Hay stood up slowly, gradually looking up as he placed a hat on his head and turned it so it was on straight. Hayton and his dance partner were the center of the group, all eyes on them during practice. They were standing close together now, circling each other hand in hand. _And I swear I know her face but I don't know who you are. _He picked up her face before scooping her up and twirled her around then put her down as she held him from behind and he turned his face to her, noses almost touching. _And she wants to own me, to control me… come closer… _

The beat livened up a bit at the chorus and they were interacting with the rest of the group who had their own choreograph in a half circle outside them. Hayton had to pick up and spin several girls, he was sliding around and the hats were a big part of the dance, tipping them, taking them off and twirling them. _And I just can't pull myself away, under her spell I can't break, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop! _Somehow it all fell into place perfectly as Hayton ended up leading the group, his forest green eyes often focused on his dance partner, his normally nicely parted hair was in a shaggy mess now, over his eyes and flat a bit under his hat.

He and his partner were dancing together now. Dips and twirls and even a bit of slow dancing to a certain extreme was mixed into the chorus as they broke out of it for the rest of the song and were a solo partnership with the rest around them. It sounds like a mess but honestly, it was neatly put together. Partnerships formulated and fluent movement all around.

_She wants to own me to control me. Come closer… closer. And I just can't bring myself no way but I don't want to escape. I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop! _Hayton had his partner in the air and twirling and half the time the two were going at a fluid and perfect motion, and the group followed their lead. The two ended up standing "center stage" breathing hard as they stared at each other hand in hand until the cut was called.

"Alright! Take a break!" Monica called before turning to Hayton. "I don't know how you do it, but you always end up making the dance better than intended. Here we are 2011 and I'm positive you just made the song better than it was. You should cover it."

Hayton chuckled and removed his hat, running a hand through his hair. "Eventually."

"So your sixteenth birthday is next month, any plans?" She asked as she got her stuff together from the step it was on in the vast ally way they practice in.

Hayton shook his head, at this point unsure. Normally he spent his birthdays with Zion and Taylor. _Taylor. _Her name was so sweet yet so bitter… and he couldn't fathom how such a strong bond could be broken and snapped so easily. But maybe… it wasn't broken, rather bruised. "Nothing I know of. I'll probably end up alone or something."

"Alone? I don't think Taylor would leave you on your birthday," Monica cheered. He sneered at the statement.

"Yeah forget that thought." _Forget her… but how could I? _Hayton thought.

"What happened?" Monica sat down on the steps and looked up at the younger but taller boy. He shrugged. He wasn't just lanky though, he had a pretty strong build under that blank tank top he practiced in.

"A lot happened. I have to go now… I'll text you." With that Hayton bid himself away, trying to get through the crowd. Some of his friends pulled him over as he put on a smile and threw a couple of jokes and tried to be his normal self. Some of the guys exchanged hugs goodbye with him and he left to walk home since he only had his permit and not his license. Sucks he couldn't drive yet. He wanted a car so bad… and it would be one of those small things that would make his dad proud for a day or two before he went back to hating him.

000

Zion was sitting in his room, texting Hayton while his 'siblings' were running around the house and his 'mom' was yelling at them to not make a mess. Foster Homes. Hayton and Taylor always believed he was at that Children's Parent Issue's Seminar in third grade because his parents were divorced, but really, his parents were dead and he was put into foster care that year and he was still in foster care. He loved his make shift parents, really he did, but it wasn't the same as his real parents. It just wasn't.

Why couldn't he just tell his best friends? Because they'd see him differently. Hayton still had his dad and Taylor's parents were divorced but she had step parents. He just had make shift parents. Parents that weren't his, or even related to him in any way with 'siblings' that would come and go. The house was nice though. Very homie and bright and _normal. _It wasn't like some big foster care facility or anything, it was just a plain old house. A big house with children that didn't belong to these poor people who couldn't have their own children. It was a good way to have kids… even if they couldn't be your own. They acted as if the children were their own, especially Zion.

"Zander!" His mother called. "Can you run by the store to get some things for me?" She was at his door now.

"Okay mom!" He yelled getting off his bed. Mrs. Barnes and insisted that he called them mom and dad after staying six months at the foster home. "What'd you need?" He asked walking out as she smiled and fixed his hair since it was a mess. Quite frankly, he could care less.

"Eggs, Milk, sugar, flour, rice and pudding."

"Are we getting rice pudding and cake?" Zion remarked in hopes of some desert that wasn't packed junk food. They used to make things all the time.

"No silly. But if you want, you and Linda can make some brownies tonight." His mother smiled and hugged him before giving him money. "Now what does momma need from the store?"

"Eggs, milk, flour, sugar, rice and pudding." He smiled. He missed doing things with Linda. He was always too busy with video's and friends now that he was older and could go out on his own. Linda came here the same week he did, she was two though. He's looked after her since and she was truly his best friend because she knew all there was to know about him. Even if she was seven years younger than him. He was sixteen now and she was what? Ten?

Zion ran down stairs, almost bumping into some kids. "Sorry!" he called before slipping on his shoes. Linda caught him and pulled at his hand. She was rather quiet.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her brown curls bouncing as she spoke quietly.

"Just to the shop rite, Wanna come?" Zion replied, kneeling to her size.

"Sure!" she cheered running upstairs to slip her sweater and shoes on. The girl ran downstairs and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!" He held his hands up in defense as he chased her outside and they played tag in the yard for a while before he carried her on his shoulders to the Shop Rite.

000

Hayton was a growing teenage boy. He gets hungry. But what was he to eat? He was in no mood for Wendy's or Boston Market, and he had no urge to buy pizza. He decided that he'd just go to the Shop Rite since it was down the road from his mansion and get some frozen TV dinners or something to eat for the next few days. Not healthy but it was better than nothing. Hayton rarely cooked, only because he never really had the material too. Maybe he'd buy cooking supplies with his next pay check from YouTube.

Hayton grabbed a shirt since he was shirtless from the hot Miami heat radiating through his large house and then put on his shoes. Hayton walked out the grand door way and down the large steps. He walked up his driveway and decided to take it slow and bask in the nature filled scenery that surrounded his house. He could hear the birds singing and the skitter of little animals… or possibly larger animals like cougars in the tree's or something. He's seen those basking the sun in on tree limbs. He looked around as he spotted a few butterflies fluttering around the flowers and trees. He longed for the cold. Winter and snow and chilly air. He longed to wear the sweaters he had again, and sit on the ground of the autumn like scenery that would more than likely last all winter. The leaves would fall and would cushion the ground, and the grass would always be moist and muddy or simply just very soft and earthy. Hayton, strangely enjoyed sitting on the soft grass to draw. Draw… he hadn't drawn an actual picture or even painted in a while. Maybe he'll pass by the craft store that's near the Shop Rite and buy some new water color markers because he was rich and he simply could. His old ones worked fine, he just wanted new ones.

000

Zion and Linda were walking to the cash rigester through the frozen food isle when Zion spotted a certain brunette boy he knew all too well. But Linda was with him… what was he going to say to him? Linda lived in foster care with him in which he lives in foster care? Hayton didn't have to know… did he?

Hayton turned around and bumped into Zion. "Oh god I'm so… Zion? Hey!" Zion smiled… great.

"Hi hay. Hungry I see?" Zion remarked with a chuckle as Linda clung to his leg from behind.

"What else is new?" Hayton joked and Zion spared his friend a chuckle seeing the distance in his eyes. "Who's the little girl?"

"Uhm my cousin…" Zion replied hoping Hayton bought it. The boy nodded a bit suspicious. "We have to go. I promised my mom that I'd be back soon. I still have homework to do."

"Cool. You think she'd mind if I came over? You know… for a change."

"Errr no she's busy. I really have to go! Text you later? Yeah? Okay, I'll see ya later! Bye!" Zion said hurriedly as he waved goodbye and lead himself and Linda away.

000

_What was that about? _Hayton thought as he went to get some ice cream to match his PF Changs frozen dinner. He was feeling rather fat… why? Who in the world could know. He'd work it off later… More than likely.

Hayton walked into the craft store. He looked through the felt paper they had. There were a lot of nice color that he could make new stickers out of. Maybe he'd get gems too. Did he need the markers? He had a good amount of new ones from a few months ago at home. Maybe he'd be crafty… Taylor loved to help him with crafts. He remembered all the times he had to teach and reteach her how to make stickers or how to paint with stencils. _Damn, I act like she's dead. I could go and get her and act like it's all okay with an apology right now if I wanted to. But no… I'm too damned prideful too. Forget it, I'm crafting. I'll talk to her later. Would a phone call be too… jerky? No. Yes. No. Yes. No? yes? I'll just go see her in person tomorrow. _

He picked up beautiful blues and purples and reds. He got some sticker glue and backs for the stickers. Hayton smiled as he picked everything delicately and carefully to make the perfect little crafts. He felt safe in between the items, open to his selection. Like he could pick anything up and he could create something out of it and that to him was… perfect. He grabbed some new clay and stencils, and even new paint along with his other items. He smiled as he checked the items out. This would be a long night of care freeness.

But one thing remained in the back of his mind as he walked home. What was wrong with Zion? Why was he being so suspicious? So sneaky? Hayton wanted to shake it off as nothing happened00 but he couldn't. He could snoop around and look into it, but maybe Zion wouldn't like that. He'd get mad at Hayton and Hayton didn't want his only close friend left to be mad at him. And if something was going on, he'd tell Hayton. Right? Of course he would, they were best friends, and they told each other everything. Right? Right. There wasn't anything he didn't know about Zion was there? There couldn't be. Because Zion told him that Hayton knew _everything _about him. What could he be hiding that he couldn't trust Hayton with? Hayton sighed as he neared his house_._

_ Down the street and turn a left, you reach the town. Back around and here we are… back in sweet, sweet misery. Holding on to the past and everything that couldn't last. Why did I ever think I could hold on to you? _

_Where are the days that we were kids are, care free and laughing, sitting free. Can't you tell me? _

_So we'll travel back into that place where everything was just okay. Hold me close and tell me that we're falling in love again… that we're okay again. Let's travel back, travel back, yeah, travel back into the places that were our happiest where no tears could be shed and no fears could be seen for miles. Just let us travel back to where I could see your face at home again. _

Perfect. A new song. He'll finish writing and start recording it later. Maybe he'll invite Zion to help. Or he'll do it himself like he used to. That sounded great too. He could write it, that he was sure of. Why wouldn't he be able to? The chorus was his favorite so far. _So we'll travel back into that place where everything was just okay. Hold me close and tell me that we're falling in love again… that we're okay again. Let's travel back, travel back, yeah, travel back into the places that were our happiest where no tears could be shed and no fears could seen for miles. Just let us travel back to where I could see your face at home again. _

_**New info on Zion huh? What do you guys think? Any thing you wanna say about it? Any confusion I should clarify next chapter? Just review and tell me. Anons are always welcome :) Love y'all 3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_to Ferdoos and , my most loyal followers. A bit of intense chapter, five pages long and 2,236 words. Maybe my longest chapter? Not sure. Here we look into Hayton a bit more and why he stopped making video's. _**

Hayton was trying to get a vlog in, just to explain how he was going to take a bit of a break from video making to focus on other things. He really had to… he had some personal things he wanted to get through without having to stress himself out anymore.

He took a deep breath and turned on the camera. "Hiya guys! I bet y'all have seen my tumblr post on not making video's anymore… I promise I'll come back. When? I'm not sure. But I'm battling some personal problems, between myself and some problems with relationships or friends. I really need to give myself some time to repair things, between me and myself and me and others. And I… don't want to come for you guys to expect me to be the same guy because, mind you, I'm getting _older _and my points of views will differ than they are now. My humor has definitely changed, and I think my more subtle and… 'mature' humor will be praised by my more mature audiences. A kid fan base kind of isn't what I want anymore… and I'm not exactly childish. So I'll definitely have my channel undergo some changes. And I myself between now and whenever will change a good amount."

Hayton had his camera on a body set, as he was walking and talking while walking to the doctors. He was nearing the city, doctor's office close by. "I just hope I can still talk to y'all on social networks and stuff. I'll be open to talking with you guys there and… uhm… I guess that's it, and I'll just leave you guys with a recording of a song I wrote, recorded and edited last night! I hope you understand and will spare me the time. I promise I'll restart video's as soon as I can." With that he turned off the camera and stopped to put it away. He tucked the camera into its pocket while disarming himself from the body camera stand. He put them in his bag, and continued walking. The hospital came in sight, and soon he walked into the all-too-sanitized facility. The sick and wounded and dying were all in this place. He was put in the children's wing to be checked out since he was under eighteen. At least it smelled a little better there.

Hayton walked into the children's hospital entrance as the lady at the desk greeted him. "Hey there Hayton! How are you today sweetheart?"

"I'm okay ," He smiled at the older woman and she called a nurse to lead him to the open hospital room with his name on it.

"Your nurse will be right with you. How's the whole YouTube thing going?" She asked pointing to his bag. Its only been a year since he started… a year since all… _this. _Whatever _this _was called.

"Pretty well actually!" His eyes lit up. "I have almost 9,000 subscribers!"

"For what?" His nurse asked walking up to them. Diana was a fine young lady with sleek brown hair that was always up in a fancy bun and eyes that were always a different color due to contacts. She normally wore purple scrubs with ducks or something of the sort on them.

"My YouTube page," Hayton replied smiling.

"Oh yeah! That's wonderful! Now follow me, your room is this way." Diana and him walked away, to the elevator and to his room on the third floor. Room 57A to be exact. "Here we go!" She opened the door and he walked in. Hayton's nose scrunched up, it smelled like the hospital. Probably because he was in the hospital… but that's the point. He hates this weird smell that can't be described. "Tell me, how are you feeling lately?"

"I was getting better but I think I've gotten worse lately," Hayton replied looking down a bit, upset at himself.

"Any self harm or suicidal thoughts?"

"No. I've been trying to occupy myself with music and crafts and other art."

"Can I take your blood pressure?" He nodded as she strapped the arm strap on his bicep, and then squeezing the balloon like thing. The first time they did took his blood pressure, he got creeped and had a panic attack. Especially because he didn't know them. Since then, they notify him before perfoming a test, just so he isn't startled. "Your blood pressure is a bit low Hayton. Have you been eating alright?"

"Not really. I haven't had much desire to eat since last week."

"Anything going on at home or with friends?" He shook his head. Should he tell Diana? He always ended up talking to his therapist about it; otherwise she wouldn't let him leave and would leave everybody else on hold forever. "How's your focus with the medicine you were given by your pediatrician?"

"Better, I think. I don't lose focus as easily as I used to." That was true, his ADHD has been better since he began to take the pills the doctor gave him. He was told the ADHD he was born with is more so gifted ADHD which means he has some type of gift due to his disorder. And that was proven true, he could sing and was a profound artist. That was considered normal for his disorder.

"Alright. Can we go to the CAT scan and make sure your healing okay?" He nodded. He hated the memory of that evening. Anger, rage, drunken fit, whatever. It was bad and it hurt but the man had enough money to buy himself out of jail and even won his court trial, probably with bribary. Hayton was bruised up bad though, he was left battered and scarred. He didn't really trust many people anymore, especially when in too public spaces, with a too vacent vibe.

"Hayton?" A different nurse, whom he did not recognize very well asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the woman. "You alright over there?" They all spoke to him like he was five and he hated being treated like that but he also had a fondness to it.

"Yes ma'am, I'm alright. I was just lost in my imagination is all," he answered politely with a small smile. The black woman returned the smile and asked him to sit down. He did as told and then was put in the CAT scan, eyes shut tight as they should be. Going through the tubular thing was quite scary, if he had to be honest. It was like a coffin of sorts that they put you in. The hot air and light that he didn't dare leave his eyes open to stare at were almost painful on him. He finally made it out and the doctor had come in. He shook the man's hand and waited for the analysis.

"Alright , you still have some bruises on your ribs and some of your pelvic dip is still bruised, otherwise you are recovering quite nicely! When was your last therapy appointment for your depression?" _Depression… _The word rang through his mind like a broken record. It was the one thing he never thought he could be. But honestly? He didn't know when it started or how, he just knew that in the beginning of the year they diagnosed him as Depressed and said that he was probably depressed longer than he may have noticed. He often felt alone and fearful and sometimes had the urge to hurt himself, he figured it was normal for a freshman to feel that way. Once it continued onto his sophomore year, his father became worried and had the boy checked out. He denies eating sometimes because he doesn't have the desire to keep himself active. _Depression, Hayton, is serious and it must be treated. You must let me help you. _His therapist said. She'd grown like a mother to him, always there to listen and often visited to help him. " ?"

"Wha-? Oh, three weeks ago." He replied softly. He didn't like it here, it scared him. The main reason he was even here was because his dad decided to save him, rather than let his suicide attempts succeed. _Why'd you do it? _The doctor had asked. Why had he? Because at the time he was ashamed he'd let himself get so beat up and he felt absolutely done with the world. He felt hopeless.

"What did she say?" The doctor asked, jotting who knows what down on his clipboard.

"Uhm, she said I'm getting better and that I just have to stay positive."

"How are you feeling since then?" Hayton shrugged, not sure how to reply. How did he feel? He felt okay, sort of. Just… not completely happy. Some days he'd just lug himself from school and drop himself on the couch and cover himself with the thick throw blanket, not bothering to do anything until later that night.

"Uhm… okay I guess?"

"You guess? Whats been going on?"

"Nothing. I just… I'm not really happy and I'm having some friend issues. That's normal but I just… it doesn't really help."

"Understandable. What do you do at school, when you get home?"

"At school I guess I just pay attention and take notes, sit with some friends at lunch. Home… I go home, I sit under a blanket on the couch in silence for hours until I have enough will to get up and eat something while doing homework." He couldn't help but tell. Maybe they really could help him.

"Well… try going home with friends, or having somebody over. Where is your father?"

"Indiana."

"I'll speak with him. I want you to go home and have somebody come over. Cousins, friends, anybody. Just don't lye around, keep yourself busy."

"Okay." He sighed and waited for him to be dismissed. The doctor gave him a pill or two to help and then excused him. Now he had to take pills, possibly harmful pills if given overdose. Did he want to? Nope.

000

Zion was editing a video when he got a message from Hayton. 'Hey, come over please. We really need to talk.' Was all it read. What was wrong with his closest friend? Zion knew it must have been a bit dull for Hay the past week since Zion was so busy… but was it really a reason to stop being friends? Or was there something else?

'Whats wrong?' he asked trying to pry it out of him.

'Nothing. I just want to talk.'

'Can we talk over the phone?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because that's not the way to tell somebody something. Can't you just spare me a moment to talk?' Zion was surprised by how sensitive his friend was all of a sudden. Hayton was never like this unless something was truly wrong.

'Alright. I'll be over in 30 minutes. I just have to ask first.' Zion needed to know if somebody could drive him before leaving. He didn't bother checking the last message Hayton said before going to ask.

"Mom!" He called running downstairs, not finding her. "Mom?" He called again standing in the off-white and pale pink kitchen.

"I'm in the laundry room!" She called back, from the open door that lead to the basement from the kitchen. She heard Zion's quick steps down the stairs before he stopped next to her.

"Can you drive me to Haytons?"

"Not tonight Zander."

"But mom-"

"Zander I said not tonight!"

"Hay's really upset. I can't just leave him!" His mother sighed. "Please? I haven't seen him in a week. Can't dad pick me up later? Or I can stay the night?"

"Why can't he come over?"

"You know why."

"Zion its been-"

"I'M NOT TELLING HIM!" Zion yelled before stomping upstairs. "I'm walking!" He called before exiting the house and telling Hayton it'll take an hour or two since he was walking to the mansion.

000

Zion's foster-mom sighed. The boy could be so difficult. Why did he hide such a big part of his life? It was okay to be different. Who would say anything? What difference would it make? To Zion it made the biggest difference. He didn't want to be different… she knew Hayton, and Hayton knew her. They have talked before and he believed this was Zion's real mother.

" ?" Driselle, a fourteen year old girl asked coming downstairs.

"Yes?" She asked finishing up the laundry she was doing.

"Whats wrong with Zion?" It was obvious she had a thing for the boy, or to it was obvious.

"He's just… upset a bit. He'll be home later though." hated fighting with Zander, he was the closest to a son she ever would had. Being mad at him, pained her deep inside. He was her baby, she couldn't be mad at him, could she? She really couldn't.

"Oh… okay." Driselle sighed, feeling a bit better knowing he was okay. She knew better than to like a boy who was a year older than her _and _was into antoher girl. He'd told her so many times, it wasn't funny. Kiara this and Kiara that. Kiara, Kiara, Kiara. Would she ever get her chance? Nope. Not that he ever actually told her… its just what she heard from his phone coversations, which were normally three-five way calls. _Zion this and Zion that. Why can't I get over him? _


	9. Chapter 9

_**New chapter! Yay! Sorry this took a few days, a lot has been swirling and school is coming up (monday). **_

_**So don't you guys love that swiffers commercial with the old couple? I know I do XD "Its only the two of us, how much dirt can we manufacture?" **_

_**Husband: Very little**_

_**Wife: More than you think - Best commercial ever. Next to those phone company commercials with the kids and sales guy. XD I like commercials mkay? Kaaay **_

Zion rushed into the house to find Taylor and Hayton sitting on the couch and they both seemed to be talking. "Guys… Whats up? Everything okay?" Zion began as the two looked up and Hayton smiled.

"Fine. We were just… working things out I guess," Hayton stated, tone exasperated a bit. Zion looked at him worried, what could be wrong? Was it his dad? Or a family member? Or was it Taylor? Zion went and sat down on the chair across the room and snuggled into it as Taylor turned back to Hayton and hugged him, whispering something to him.

Zion watched them, their was a love there, but… they denied it. And honestly he had no idea what_ really_ happened between them, just that they were mad at each other. Zion snapped back into reality as Taylor got up and left, waving goodbye. She looked like she'd been crying or something.

"Okay… what was that about?" Zion asked again watching Hayton carefully.

"She said she felt like something was wrong and I said that there was. We haven't talked in three weeks, that's _wrong _don't you think?" He sighed and hugged the couch blanket that was next to him… or was since it was now in his arms. Hayton seemed to be farely fond of hugging that thing at the moment.

"That's it? Then why did you call me over? I bet my mom is mad for leaving… you need a good reason.."

"I have one too!" Hayton snapped glaring at Zion who grew small in his chair at his friend's harsh glare. He watched Hayton sigh for the billionth time that hour and stare at the ground. "I just… I need a friend around."

"Hay, what are you not telling me?" Zion moved across the room to sit next to Hayton.

"Nothing. Well… something. But, I don't really know what I'm supposed to tell you." Hayton looked up at Zion with large, bleary eyes. What was he supposed to tell Zion?

"What are you telling me?" Zion tried, he wanted his friend to open up to him, even if it would require him prying it out of Hayton.

"I'm sick…" Hayton started.

"That's why you called me over here? I could've got you cough medicine or-"

"Not like that Zion."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Zion was about to break. _What did he mean 'sick'? Was he dying of cancer or something? What if he was? What would I do without my best friend? Who am I going to talk to? What if… _Zions thoughts wandered off and he snapped back to Hayton dropping his phone by accident and bending down to pick it up.

"I mean… I… well… I'm-"

"If you say dying of cancer, I'm going to hurt somebody."

"Heavens no! I mean… god bless that's not _my _problem. I'm just…" Hayton inhaled a breath, slowly, as if he'd hurt himself breathing the air in too quickly. "… I've been depressed since freshman year but I only brought it up to medical attention the past year, and its not getting any better and I don't know what to do and… and… and I didn't tell Taylor because I was afraid of what she'd say and that she'd never talk to me again. And it couldn't be more _obvious _at this point how badly I just want to jump off a bridge because for GOD DAMNS SAKE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hayton broke, snapped, shattered into pieces, and Zion watched as friend held the blanket in his lap, curling up and crying, breaking and shattering into what shouldn't be, before him.

How does somebody respond to finding out their friend is depressed? He did the only thing he could and hugged Hayton as best as he could. _What do I say? What do I say? What do I say? _Zion racked his brain for any possible thing he could tell Hayton that would make him feel better.

"Hayton why didn't you tell us before? I could've helped you, Taylor would've helped you. We both would still help you. Why were hiding from us?" Zion felt stupid that was all he could he manage out. Hayton Haddock, the strongest person he knew was _crying. _Zion couldn't recall one time he'd seem Hayton cry before this. He'd get mad, he could go teary, but he never _cried. _

Hayton tried struggling out of Zions hug, but his friend refused, awaiting an answer as Hayton stuttered a few breaths, choking on his tears. Zion gave Hayton the tissue box, and he took a soft tissue, wiping his eyes and taking another for his nose.

"I… don't… know," Hayton whispered unsure as Zion gave him a quizzical look, letting Hayton sit up. "I was scared okay? Is that what you want to here? Hayton Haddock, the most fearless person was _scared. _Scared of being left out, scared of being pushed away, scared of being alone. Scared of losing everything because that seems to happen too often." Hayton hated admitting it, but Zion wouldn't stop giving him this sympathetic looks, as if he _understood. _

"Well your not alone there… I'm scared of that too ya know," Zion admitted. Maybe he should tell Hayton, because that would be the right thing to do. Wouldn't it?

"Why? You have a perfect life… you have two parents who love you. You live in a nice district. You're popular no matter where you go. I'm rich, I live alone while my dad preaches politics everywhere but the state he lives in. My mom is dead. I'm depressed. I don't have any realy friends at school. I'm currently a B+ student."

"Wow a B+? Soooo bad Hayton," Zion exagerated. "And I don't have two parents. I don't have parents at all."

"What are you talking about? Your mom drove me and you to the mall a month back with Taylor."

"That's not my mom. That's my foster mom. And her husband is my foster dad. I live in foster care with a bunch of other kids who've come and go and I've stayed right there because nobody wanted to adopt me when I was younger. I don't want to be adopted now, and now that I think about it, the thought disgusts me because it's like a family taking home a dog. But I'm still scared that somebody would find out. You're the only person that knows."

"So all my life, I've known you and you've been _lying to me? _You think I would've laughed because you had no parents?" Hayton looked hurt.

"Actually… I didn't know how you'd react."

Hayton shook his head and hugged the blanket. Zion remembered that blanket, it used to be in Hayton's room. And he probably hid it, because it would be with hayton in the mornings, but when they went back up after breakfast to clean up his room, he put it away in a wall pannel that had a pad lock of sorts. _His comfort blanket. _Zion concluded. Hayton only used that blanket for comfort, it made him feel better.

"Lets order some Thai food, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and if my doctor finds out I'm not eating tomorrow, he'll call the hospital and I'll have to go for another check up there.( As if I wasn't just there) and then they'll call my therapist who will make me sit and talk with her for hours and hours and I'll just want to die even more," Hayton summed up his life in a basic few, rushed sentences.

"All that because you aren't eating for one day?" Zion asked confused.

"I tend to starve myself sometimes…" Hayton admitted. "But not as often and I'm really hungry, sooooo lets order food!" Engery rush, Hayton hated them because he could feel morally depressed and down when suddenly it all seems like a lie and he's talking to fast for his own liking. "You order."

"Okay?" Zion looked at his suddenly hyper friend and recalled Hayton mentioning ADHD at some point, meaning he had it and this was probably just an effect. Zion took out his phone and watched as his friend got up and walked away, stalking off some where in the palace like house. He sighed before somebody picked up the phone to take their order, he'd find Hayton later. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything stupid.

_**Ugh, I was going to edit this on here, but the thing is spazzing out .-. Sorry guys. So anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and yeaaaah I'm going to go watch team umizoomi while updating the rest of my stories and starting a new story idea (an original story idea and a fanfiction possibly) OKEEE I HAVE WORK TO DO! LUFF YOU GUYS 333 ~AMMY**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Yayayayayay! Ten chapters already! Can you believe it? Thank you to everybody who's been reading from the start, thank you to everybody reading now! I'm so thankful for each and every one of you lovely readers! Don't be shy to review or pm me, I'm always here and uhhhhm I'm sorry if the last few chapters were depressing… here's a happy chapter! A little hiccstrid but really awkward stuff XD And Abby is coming back! Yay! Wait… I introduced Abby at some point right? I think so… well not official introduction but she was mentioned. I think. Sooooo okay! HERE'S DEE CHAPPIE_**

Hayton stood at his locker, unlocking it and opening it. He smiled gently at the pictures of him and his fans at vidcon last year and Playlist Live. Those were good times. Really good times. Suddenly Hay yelped in pain/surprise as a girl was shoved into him and two boys laughed at her. Hayton helped her up, the scars on his upper arm in pain.

"Abby? You okay?" The girl with red hair and brown eyes adjusted her glasses and looked up, blushing immensly. Her youtube crush was _holding _her.

"Uhm, fa-fa-fine." She answered shyly. Hayton glared at the boys, picking on another kid. He walked up to them and moved the boy from them, handing him his stuff.

"Go to class," He told the freshman kid who nodded and left. Hayton glared at the two boys who were chuckling.

"Whats the little wimp gonna do?" One of the senior jocks asked.

"Depends. Do you disrespect woman for a living or something? Can't you leave people alone you little annoying shits?" Hayton glared at them as they looked taken aback by the boy claimed to be soft and sweet. "Don't you know its against the law to hit women? Your lucky I don't report you for hurting my _sweet sweet _Abby. I see you touch anybody again, and I promise you that you'll be the ones with broken bones. _Not _them. Get out of here." The two nodded and dispersed quickly, leaving the halls behind as Hayton went to his locker and finished gathering his stuff.

"Come on Abby, we're going to be late to German." He took her hand and lead her to the next class, in which they had almost every class together.

000

Fourth period rolled around and Hayton found himself in front of Abby for english. They had to write short stories that had a significance of sorts, Hayton chose to write a fictonal story on a character he made. A ballerina named Arenbella, who was blind. They were only brainstorming today, so Hiccup turned to Abby and ran his idea past her.

"Sounds like a cute idea Hay," She replied shyly and he smiled as she blushed. That was kinda cute.

"Your quite a cute idea," He teased flirtatiously, even if he didn't really mean it. Just kind of the boy in him, right? Boys flirt, girls act cute, win-win situation right? Sort of…

"Pardon?" Abby asked not sure if she heard him right but was fangirling inside.

"Nothing… Friends yeah?" He chuckled as she looked down, too embaressed of his comment to reply and as he turned to go back to his work, he caught Astrid's eye and smiled at her. The other girl looked away, embaressed. Hayton felt a tap on his shoulder and Abby gave him a note. 'Friends.' He smiled and jotted back 'good'. He smiled and handed it to her, happy they were on the same page.

000

Astrid was longingly watching Abby and Hayton as the two were whispering, probably about the weekend plans she should have with him. Not that _freak_ Abby. Why did he even like her? Did he like her or were they just friends? Or was he together with that Taylor girl who went to the other school? Hayton didn't seem like the type of guy to play girls, just the type of guy who had a lot of friends, the type that were always prettier than you and cooler than you, and the ones he probably liked better than you.

Astrid found that Hiccup turned around and he caught her eye, sending a smile, she instantly looked down embaressed. Dammit. He saw her. Wait… why hadn't she smiled back? God did she feel stupid now. Everything bad happens to her doesn't it? The bell rang and she got up with her belongings, that were now shoved into her bag, punched Hayton's arm out of nowhere and walked away.

**_OKEEEEE SO THAT WAS CHAPPIE TEN! What'd you guys think of it? Sorry it took so long… School started Monday and ughhhh if you want to hear the tragic story of my first day of eight grade in a junior high and why eight grade is in the junior high to begin with… comment and I'll give you a mini before story XD JUST COMMENT AND I'LL TELL Y'ALL! Tomorrow is FRIDAY! Do you know what that means? I GET TO SLEEP MORE! AAAAAND I CAN UPDATE A FEW MORE TIMES FOR Y'ALL! "Oh I swear to you! I'll be there for you! This is not a drive bye-ye-ye-ye! Just a shy guy looking for a too fly!" ß I like that song. Do you? ANYWAYSSSS AMMY GURL OUT! LUFF YEWWWW ~AMMY _**


	11. Preview of new chapter

_**Hey Hey guys! Ammy here. So uhm... I feel like I'm the death row of doom or something here because A) This is not a chapter update and B) I have a confession and I feel like you guys should know this... Here goes nothing... *Deep breath* I'm not a hardcore hiccstrid shipper and honestly I just removed from the hiccstrid tag because i realized i had chosen just those two characters by accident. And if I had to be honest, I feel like some of you are really displeased with my work because of the lack of Hiccstrid and It's kinda hurtful to see plain out "More Hiccstrid" like is that all you want to see because I'm kind of working on it here. I don't want to rush my work or anything and I want it to play out like it would in the real world. Like people don't just fall in love in two days. Hiccup obviously has a thing for Taylor, your not allowed to know how Taylor feels about Hiccup until later (Shhhh thats a secret! Can't tell you guys, sorry XD) and Astrid has a thing for Hiccup in which he might return, or he will considering the time skip I just did for you guys to make it easier to fit stuff in and play around with. **_

_**So... I'm sorry if I upset you and If your still reading and would like to chop my head off. Go for it, all hate upon in my comments box. I... of course started the chapter and I think because I'm annoying guys with this dumb letter made to inform y'all, its time for a preview! So keep reading and I'll give a line of what may or may not be my chapter coming soon to your local computer screen. **_

_**BUT before I do that, thanks for reviewing guys! It means the world to me that their are actually a decent amount of people telling me they love and leaving "More Hiccstrid" as a suggestion. OKAY! NOW ITS PREVIEW TIME AND THIS MAY NOT BE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER BUT IT GIVES YOU SOMETHING TO CHEW ON XD LUFF CHU GUYS BYEE ~Ammy **_

Hayton quickly got up and out of bed, throwing a pair of jeans on and his black 'Hey Hayton Crew' shirt, yes he's wearing his own shirt that he created for his fans. Hayton fixed up his hair and put on cologne before running downstairs to grab an energy drink and breakfast bar. Hayton stopped in his tracks as he saw his father at the table reading the newspaper. _Great. _Was all Hayton thought.

"Dad! I.. . didn't know you wer e coming home so soon," Hayton stuttered out, flipping his hair out of his eyes and draining a cup of milk to show that he was at least doing something to keep his vitamins in tact. Okay, no breakfast bar or energy drinks today, his father would kill him for that.

"Somebody has to make sure your nat dying," Steven Haddock, father of Hayton haddock replied in a heavy scottish accent.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Okayyy guys! Here is the chapter y'all have been waiting for ^=^ yeah I know it's way over due, but I've been off my rocker lately. Lack of sleep, too much work. I'm just a mess! BUT I GOT YOUR CHAPTER RIGHT HEREEE! Hope you enjoy this pretty short chapter. Yes? No? Mayyybe? _**

**000 Two Months Later 000 **

Hayton slowly let his eyes flutter open to the Miami morning sun. June 16, last day of finals, second to last day of school. From what he's seen, he's passed each and every class with an A+, meaning his dad would let him go to vidcon.

Hayton quickly got up and out of bed, throwing a pair of jeans on and his black 'Hey Hayton Crew' shirt, yes he's wearing his own shirt that he created for his fans. Hayton fixed up his hair and put on cologne before running downstairs to grab an energy drink and breakfast bar. Hayton stopped in his tracks as he saw his father at the table reading the newspaper. _Great. _Was all Hayton could think of. Why was his dad home without notice? He never did that… well he did. But why was he home?

"Dad! I.. . didn't know you wer e coming home so soon," Hayton stuttered out, flipping his hair out of his eyes and draining a cup of milk to show that he was at least doing something to keep his vitamins in tact. Okay, no breakfast bar or energy drinks today, his father would kill him for that because it apparently leads to 'bad habits and low energy'.

"Somebody has to make sure your nat dying," Steven Haddock, father of Hayton haddock replied in a heavy scottish accent.

"I'm fine dad, really." Hayton smiled to reassure his dad as his dad grimaced a bit back. "What? Smiling forbidden in this household?" Hayton tried out as he saw his dads facial expression fall. But hey, what are politicians for? All they can do is grimace and look like a devil when smiling… right? Right.

"No… I just heard that the doctors are saying your getting worse. Hayton you have to keep _trying. _Don't give up so easily. When I was a boy-"  
"Don't depress me even more. I'm not you. Music and my friends and YouTube make me happy. Unless you want me hanging myself, don't. Even. Start," Hayton deadpanned before grabbing an energy drink _anyways _and walking out with the drink and breakfast bar, along with his bag on his shoulder. Should he had left his dad like the that to digest what had just happened? Probably not. Was he going to be late to school if he did? Probably. Which is better? Not being late to school because finals was important, especially because today was his music finals, and to pass band elective, he had to play a compositional piece on his selected school instrument (Drums) or on an instrument of choice, in which was piano.

Hayton had decided that playing the piano was much more professional looking and left a wider range of compositions to play than drums. That and he had always loved the piano more than his other instruments. Hayton, of course decided to show off, and learned a Shostakovick piano concerto, the Piano Concerto 2 MVT III to be exact. He'd learned it in the four days that he'd changed his instrument to Piano. Complicated? A little bit… but music was a natural talent of his and it just came easily to him. With a little practice, any piece could be easily played by him.

000

Taylor rolled her shoulders, forward, backwards, forwards backwards. She lay on the glossy wooden floor on her back, stretching out her legs a bit. She did this every morning, to stretch and wake up. Taylor sat up, and looked outside, just another day. Just another test. Just another rehearsal. Just another time to record with _Hayton. _She wasn't mad at him… no not at all. She was just… growing away from him. He wasn't telling her things and she could see and Zion would always throw her these sympathetic looks as if to say _'Yes there is something going on. Sorry I can't tell you.' _

Taylor sighed as she closed her eyes and tilted her head against her bed. She didn't want to get out of her room, she just wanted to crawl back into bed, where it was safe and cozy. Nobody could bother her there, in her safe haven. But she had to get out of that safe haven every day, and deal with another day at school, and trying to impress her boyfriend and his friends.

Just then her phone rang, and as she saw it was Hayton, she picked up the phone almost immeditatly, it wasn't often he called her since their fight. "Hey Hayton!" She chirped excitedly, not realizing the pun she'd made.

"Hiya," he replied chuckling over the phone. Her heart absolutely fluttered, its been forever since she'd heard Hayton chuckle like that. Things were kind of timid between them now… "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after school today?"

"Who's us?" Shea sked hoping that Astrid girl wouldn't be there. That girl was no good, she could tell.

"Astrid, Johnny, Zion, Kiara, Lea, Darell, you and I." _Crap, she was going. _Taylor clenched and unclenched her jaw, trying not to sound bitter.

"Can I get back to you at lunch? I think I was going out with Jerry… but I'm not sure." That was a lie, Jerry was going to a game with his friends. He didn't have time for her.

"Oh… okay. I'll talk to you later I guess…"

"Hay! Wait! Don't hang up, _please." _Did that sound desperate? It probably did… but she wanted to keep his attention. She had to.

"Whats the matter?"

"Can you and me just hang out tomorrow? Like we used to do…" It was worth trying wasn't it. She could almost see the smile as he replied.

"Of course Taylor! You know you could always just stop by like you used to… right?"

"Yeah but I figure you're always busy now. But… tomorrow yeah?"

"Yuppp! I'm home all day! Its Saturday after all." She beamed.

"Great. I'll be there!" And that was that. He was going to see her tomorrow and only her. It would be just htem and they would be able to sit together again. Talk to each other like they used to. She missed him, more than anything. His voice, his laugh, the way he'd always mess around with her. Where did it all go? She missed it, she reallly did.

**_Soooo comments? Tell me what you want to see next! I'm sorry this is really crappy… but hey! I tried. XD I'm a bit brain dead so PLEASEEE HELP ME and tell me what you want to see next. Hayton and his school? Or Taylor at hers? Do you want to see more of Zion? Back story on Abby? Just comment which you want and I'll right it ASAP J okee guys? THANKS LUFF YEWWW GUYS 3 AMMY 3 _**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Who's back? I'M BACK! Soooo busy lately! Anywho hope ya like the chapter! It's a bit short, I'm sorry. But things are starting up and I feel like you'll really like this chapter (haystrid and Habby lovers!) _**

_His lips touched hers, sweet and slow and soft, just like she'd imagined they'd be. He had such a gentle caress, and he was so sweet. Astrid couldn't possibly imagine how she had lived without such a guy in her life. _

_ "I love you Astrid…" He whispered, his hands just beneanth her shirt, gently caressing her waist. She smiled as he kissed her softly again._

_ "I love you too Hayton…" She managed out, separating their lips only the slightest bit. _

"It's a cool idea! Right Astrid?" Hayton asked her, looking at the blue eyed girl who was currently grinning like an idiot. "_Astrid!" _He called shaking her a bit, knowing the girl had scaped into dreamland somewhere. _What the freaking hell does she always think about? Am I that boring? _Hay pondered before she snapped out of her trance.

"Whaaa- yeah Hay! That's a great idea!" Astrid had to admit, she'd barely payed any attention to anything he'd just said. What was even talking about? Something that had to with music… right?

"Because you were listening to what I just said?" He asked smirking with a roll of his eyes.

"Pshhhh Yeah!" She brushs it off, hoping he wouldn't challenge her.

"What'd I just say?"

"Something to do with music… right?"

"WRONG!" He states triumphantly. "Gosh, what the hell you always thinking about girl? Is it a guy… or girl… if that's what your into.. not saying you _are _but… ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE?" Astrid bursts out laughing at the frustrated boy. The tints of blush on her face fading in with her laughter. This boy was so _adorable _when he was frustrated, it gave Astrid too many idea's for her mind to dabble with in her fantasies during class or at home when she was alone.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel so great about myself!" He responds sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Was it that bad that she had to burst out laughing? He than caught sight of his close friend Jay and gave him this weird look, Jay replied with an epic stare. Hayton stared back, eyes wide, Jay narrowed his eyes and Hay followed pursuit. The two grew close over the past 7 years that they've been drum partners, almost as close as he was with Zion. "Hey, I'mma catch with you later, kay?" He waved off as Ruff and Rapunzel approached her.

"Did you _hear _what he just said?" Astrid squealed once he was out of ear shot. Ruff and Rapunzel nodded. Rapunzel was a transfer student from the north.

"He's just like the new york boys!" Rapunzel giggled. "Real cute too. He'd be lucky to get a broad like you."

"Broad? Who says that anymore?" Astrid asks a bit confused.

"Sorry, I'm reading a book from the 1960's, vocab is really rubbin' off on me. So is he your boyfriend or up for grabs?"

_"Don't even think about it." _Astrid's growl didn't seem to affect Rapunzel as she readjusted her beanie and shirt. The new york girl really had nerve to mess with Astrid.

"Why? He ain't yours, or if he is then you best go beat that girl rubbing all over him," Rapunzel replies smirking as she points to Hay with his guy friends. But there was this girl who was rubbing his shoulders and arms, and she seemed real flirty. Astrid looked over, Abby. The girl was quiet but Hay seemed real fond of her.

"Because that girl is a _man-stealing-bitch. _She just wants to take him from me, even though everybody knows he likes me." At that Ruff rolled her eyes and glared at her.

000

As Hayton walked to Jay, Abby caught him in a hug. He really liked Abby, she was something else. Unlike Astrid, she always listened to him and she even gave him idea's or helped him and Taylor record songs. It was nice to have Abby around, she wasn't as bad as everybody put her.

"Hey Jay!" Hayton called, holding Abby's hand.

"Haytonnnnn! Are you playing drums for the finals?" Jay asked, smirking at his friend, holding hands with Abby.

"She's a replacement Taylor, eh?" Jay knew how head over heels Hayton was over Taylor, nobody could replace her. It was mere impossible.

"As if she could be replaced."

"You like her huh?" Abby asked as a light blush formed on the bridge of Hayton's nose. "YOU DO LIKE HER! Oh my gosh! I _knew _it!" Abby hugged Hay from behind, rubbing his shoulders and arms as the boy chuckled embarressed and looked at Jay.

"You trip! This is all your fault!" Hayton laughed as Abby messed his hair and the other guys looked over at them.

"What's all Jay's fault?" Alfie, a close friend of Hiccup's asked.

"Everything," Hay remarked teasingly, shoving Jay who shoved Hay back, causing him to fall into Abby a bit. "Nooo Abby!" He hugged her close. "Jay! Don't you know its rude to hurt women?"

"_You_ fell into her!"

"Whatever."

"Besides its always your fault not mine."

"Liar! You're the trouble maker!" Abby laughed and put one hand over Hayton's mouth and one over Jay's.

"Shut up would you two?" She teased as the bell rang and Hay grabbed Jay's arm.

"Yeah… maybe not! I need somebody to talk to in music!" Hayton called back to Abby as he and Jay walked down to the band room. This should be an interesting day… now shouldn't it?

**_So how do we feel about this chapter? Good bad? Yes NO? REVIEWWW! THANKS GUYS! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE ON THE UPCOMING BREAKS IN NOVEMBER AND DECEMBER AND SUCH. I LOVE Y'ALL SOOOO MUCH! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll be back soon! ~Ammy _**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Trying something a little different this chapter, nothing dramatic, but slightly, different. Tell me what you think of it! (Has to do with narration) _**

The day went by fast, too fast if you asked Hayton. He was actually excited to go out with his friends tonight… Taylor had said she could come along, especially since it was the end of the week and she'd just finished testing at her performing arts school. Personally, he couldn't wait, except for the fact that Astrid was coming… he didn't want her to be there, especially because he and Taylor were so close. Rumor has it Astrid is head over heels for him. Who knew right? (I did, I am the author!)

"Hayton!" His father called as Hay shook out his slightly dry hair, he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Yes dad!" He called back, more concerned with what he's wearing rather than what his dad had to say. Something about his license…. HIS LICESE! That must mean the letter came in, right? He ran downstairs to his dad. "What was that?" He asked, excitement creeping slowly into his voice. He was hoping he'd passed the driving test he'd taken Monday, he remembered it clearly.

_Hayton walked up to the large driving education facility his dad had gotten put him into, being sixteen, he was starting early, but his love and knowledge for cars got him in real easy. He's been in 'Training' since September, it was pretty easy. Taking the test, finally, was ultra nerve wracking though. Second time since he'd started. First time was during mid-terms. He didn't fail but he didn't pass but… the score wasn't high enough so he only got his permit and finish the course. He'd hoped he had gotten in since then. _

_ The palms of his hands were sweaty. If he didn't get his license, his father would be really mad and he knew it. Getting into car after taking the test, he took a few deep breaths. One of the instructors sat with him and smiled. _

_ "Ready ? Now its okay if you don't pass. You're still young! There is always hope." The instructor smiled and Hiccup tried his best to smile back. _

_ "I'm ready sir," Was all he could stutter out before turning on the car and backing out the driveway. He went down all the roads the instructor told him too and made all the turns he was suppose to. Then came the parallel parking… he was a bit nervous but he eased into it nicely. It went well and the teacher seemed quite please. _

_ "Was that… okay?" Hayton asked nervously. _

_ "You'll get your letter in the mail." The teacher said. "You are dismissed." With that Hayton got out of the car, sighing shakily. That was maybe the most nerve wracking thing ever. _

"Your license came in the mail. You can have one of my old Chevy's," His dad stated nonchalantly before striding out the door to who-knows-where. Probably his best friend Gobbers house. Hayton beamed and texted Taylor. _Just got my license, just have your mom drop you off. _Tonight should be great, or so he thought. So he hoped, We should say.

_**What'd y'all think? Yeah I know its short. I want to update a few times this week because it's halloween and teachers are going easy with the homework. I promise, again, that as more breaks come up, the more I'll update. I'm off most of the upcoming week so that leaves up with a lot of updating! ~Love chu guys! Thanks for the reads and reviews! ~ Ammy ~ **_


End file.
